


Castiel's Punishment

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Gags, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Student Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Castiel, dubcon, mentioned benny/cas, past cas/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi has come up with the perfect punishment to deal with her disobedient student, Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag for it since it isn't actually in the fic but Benny/Cas is implied at the end.
> 
> Prompt fic

“I’m very disappointed in your inability to behave, Castiel.” Naomi’s hand pressed between his shoulders and guided him over her desk. “They are simple instructions and yet you fail to  _obey_  me as a student should.”

Castiel could feel his cheeks flushing with shame and his breathing quickening as she started to yank his unbuttoned pants further down until they were around his ankles.

“Hands behind your back.” The command snapped out and Castiel slowly complied, “See that wasn’t hard.” Naomi’s voice softened as she tied his wrists together and patted his head condescendingly.

He bit back the comment he wanted to make and pressed his cheek against the cool wood of her desk. His teacher had already told him the nature of his special detention and his pulse was pounding.

Castiel twitched when the sound of her drawer opening caught his attention. “I’ve thought long and hard about  _this_  punishment. Students like you need to learn your place, learn who is in charge. However you’re a special case.”

A wet finger moved over his hole and Castiel jerked in surprise at the sensation, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

“A display of dominance is clearly in order.” The finger started to work inside him and Naomi began the slow process of fucking her fingers into him, stretching his hole and adding more lube until she was satisfied. “I selected this particular attachment specifically for  _you_.”

Her fingers withdrew and Castiel could hear his teacher moving behind him. Naomi’s skirt ended up next to him on the desk and Castiel blinked at the sight of it.

“You could be a great student if you only followed the rules instead of letting that horrible Winchester boy influence you.”

Castiel felt the cold, blunt end of what his mind knew was Naomi’s strap-on against his prepped hole. He squirmed slightly as it started to push into him.

It was  _huge_.

The attachment was thicker than anything Castiel had taken and he found it stealing his breath as his eyes slid closed, his mouth dropped open and it  _burned_. That unfortunately, delicious burning feeling that he only got when he sloppily prepped himself for a toy.

Or the one time he’d slept with his older brother’s best friend.

“Maybe one day you’ll surprise me and follow instructions, Castiel.”

Fingernails dug into his hips and the dildo pushed further into him as his ass was forced to accommodate the very long, thick toy. “ _Fuck_.” The word slipped from him without thought and earned a smack to his ass.

“Language.” Naomi’s disapproving tone was back and another smack was delivered to him. “I expect better from you. What would your parents say?”

“Why are you bent over a teacher’s desk about to be fucked?” it was a snarky comment Dean would have made and Castiel opened his mouth to say something else but Naomi slammed the rest of the strap-on inside him with a vicious snap of her hips.

Castiel wasn’t sure of the sound he made but it echoed in the still room.

“ _Open_.” Castiel hesitantly opened his mouth after Naomi brought her hand down on his bare ass in two harsh smacks. Cloth was pushed inside and his teeth bit into the cloth as Naomi started to actively thrust into him.

Her soft hand closed down around where his wrists were bound together and each stroke had the large toy burying itself deep inside him. Occasionally it hit his prostate and Castiel could hear his own muffled moans.

His ass ached from the stretch of the toy and the rough pace his teacher was moving at. It was hard and fast, each motion bringing her hips to smack against his ass.

The sound of her fucking him was loud and filthy and wrong as it filled the classroom.

When she hit his prostate his eyes rolled and he moaned into his gag. Pleasure started up a slow and steady burn in his gut that had his cock hardening.

Fingers knotted in his hair and yanked his head back as his teacher kept pounding into him viciously, “It isn’t hard to follow instructions. You have the ability to be obedient. To be good but time after time you fail to measure up.”

There was a disappointed sigh that escaped.

“In this room  _I’m in charge_. You follow  _my_  rules.” Her voice held annoyance, “Disobedience will not be tolerated from you anymore. I will not allow it.”

She changed the angle she was thrusting into him at and soon Castiel was moaning loud enough it could be heard through the makeshift gag. Castiel couldn’t help himself and tried to push back into it, seeking release, as his cock started to harden and ache.

“I don’t care how many times it takes, how many different methods I have to use, I  _will_  curb that disobedient streak of yours. I’ll mold you into a good, obedient student.”

The strap-on fucked into him again and again as his hole started to flutter around it, his breathing hitched and his eyes hooded with pleasure each time his prostate was stimulated.

At some point she removed the gag and his moans were echoing through the room but every time Castiel thought he was close enough for a release she was quick to deny him.

It got to the point where his moans were mixed with desperate sobs of need. “ _Please_!” it was torn from him, “I’m sorry. I’ll behave.”

“I very much doubt that, Castiel.” A warm hand tightened down on his aching cock.

“I am. I’m sorry. Sorry sorry sorry.” He shuddered and tried to push back but his position prevented it. “Please…I need—”

“Discipline. That’s what you need.” She kept pounding into him and Castiel was surprised at how loud he was, how his moans bounced off the walls and the smack of her hips against his ass mixed with them.

He wasn’t sure how long she continued his  _punishment_  but when she pulled out he found himself sobbing and his hole tried to clench down as it was suddenly achingly empty.

She tugged on his bound wrists until he was moving off the table to stand on shaky legs. “One last thing.” She spoke lowly, “Turn around.”

Castiel turned slowly and watched her stepping out of the harness she was wearing, the impressive attachment made him swallow. She placed it on the desk and removed her panties before sitting down on the edge of her chair.

Her legs spread and he stared in surprise. “Let’s see if something  _good_  can come from that mouth of yours. If you do a good enough job I might get you off.”

He swallowed again and carefully lowered himself in front of her but it was hard with his pants around his ankles. It was a matter of finding balance before he was close enough to lower his face and start moving his tongue over her.

Naomi moaned softly and her fingers knotted once more in his hair. “Finally something you’re good at other than taking a fake cock.” Her legs spread wider and Castiel focused on her clit remembering the one girl he’d gone out with that he’d gone down on.

He licked and sucked, rubbed his tongue over her, as his teacher moaned and pushed his face closer. Castiel could hear the way her breathing was hitching and could feel how her thighs were trembling as he continued focusing on getting her off.

“You’re learning.” Her voice was lower and Castiel figured she was close, “But I know one detention isn’t going to curb those rebellious behaviors of yours. You have plenty more coming.”

Castiel twisted his hands and shifted on his knees but kept working her over with his tongue. After a while the fingers in his hair were yanking and Naomi moaned her release.

He settled back and stared at his teacher’s flushed cheeks. Her eyes were hooded and her chest was rising and falling quickly as she slowly calmed her breathing. “Stand up.”

It took a little bit to get to his feet without the use of his hands but he did with some help from his teacher. Naomi moved around dressing herself until the only sign was the lingering flush on her cheeks.

He almost sobbed in relief when she jerked him off in quick, efficient strokes and then cleaned the mess up with a tissue. “Detention tomorrow. Same time.”

Castiel flexed his hands once they were free and quickly dragged his pants up. He moved away, grabbed his bag and left the room with a shameful flush on his face.

He had enjoyed that far too much. With shaking hands Castiel pulled his phone out and sent a quick text,  _Parents home?_

_No_

_Good. I’m coming over._

_Looking forward to it._

Castiel slipped into his car and gripped the steering wheel. He wanted to forget about the way he’d moaned when his teacher had fucked him with her strap-on and a good fucking from his boyfriend Benny should help.

There was nothing like taking Benny's huge cock in his ass until he could only lie there and take it. At least he didn't feel ashamed for moaning like a slut when Benny was fucking him.


End file.
